Irken Earth Adventures
by Coraline15
Summary: After crash landing on Earth, Zim, Skoodge, and Gir get separated. Now injured and alone, Zim finds he's in the care of a young fourteen-year-old girl. When a secret organization takes Zim captive, it's up to Kira and her friends to save him. R&R Please (Discontinued...)
1. Chapter 1

Irken Earth Adventures

**_Disclaimers: Disclaimers: All Invader Zim characters except for Kira, Henry, and Kate are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and are copied without permission. This story has been made for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This was an idea that just randomly came to me and I have no clue why. It had started as just a thought but had quickly become an idea for a story, which I might add, really wanted to write about. This story mostly takes place around Zim and how he ends up on Earth under different circumstances, as to what if Zim hadn't been sent to Earth like in the series. I had decided to put Skoodge and Gir in this one because I think it would make more sense, even though he wasn't sent to Earth like in the series. Also, they might be a bit out of character. Might be a bit dark and dramatic. So for the people who may get upset easily, might not want to continue reading this story. Just a warning in case you are. (Rated PG-13 for drama and darkness.)

Prologue

When, he awoke, he felt nothing but cold numbness around him. The cold he was feeling soon felt like a burning pain as his body became more responsive. Zim forced his eyes to barely open half-way. Even then, he could barely see. At first, he thought he was blind but soon thought again when he saw whiteness around him with dark shapeless shadows moving within it. _'Where _am_ I?'_ The young Irken thought. _'What_ is_ this place?_' Nothing around him seemed even close to being familiar.

This place was extremely foreign to him. He knew for certain that he wasn't on Irk. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He could slightly remember a flash of light a bit of pain and then, everything around him had gone black. Other than that, Zim couldn't remember what had happened. The young Irken closed his eyes trying to remember more that could've happened. Then all at once, it began to come rushing back.

_*Flashback*_

_Zim and two others _were busy at work with a large machine within one of the _underground laboratories on planet Irk. _The first accompanying him was another Irken male. He had the same colored eyes as Zim, yet they were a bit brighter in shade. Though he was a bit more stout and seemed a bit shorter and was was near the same age. His name was Skoodge. The third was not Irken, but a small silver and cyan S.I.R. unit. His name was Gir. __

__Though Zim and Skoodge had been training too become the next invaders, they still had much to go through before they would be considered true invaders. This being the case, only true invaders were allowed to have their own S.I.R. unit. Zim, nevertheless had found it easier to build his own. As Zim and Skoodge worked on the machine, Gir ran around the room, singing all the way. As this went on, Zim began to second-guessing if it were the best decision to build the S.I.R. instead of earning one as an invader. __

__"Skoodge, hand me that screwdriver." Zim instructed. __

__Skoodge nodded, doing as he was told. Zim took the tool and began to work some more on the machine. __

__"Do you think we'll become invaders for Impending Doom 2?" Skoodge asked thoughtfully.__

__"With this machine, there will be no reason why we can't." Zim grinned but soon frowned. "Gir! Get away from there!" He shouted. The little S.I.R. near the machine's panel gave him a look like a five-year-old who just got their hand caught in the cookie-jar (A/N: Overused? I know -_-; ). Soon, the little S.I.R. ran somewhere in the room.  
><em>_

__"After we had finished making this, we will finally show Irk that we are acceptable invaders." Zim grinned. __

__Just then, there was a loud buzzing alarm.__

__"What the..?" Zim said in shock. __

__He soon turn_ed to see the little S.I.R. near the other side of the machine _

_"Gir! What did you do?" Zim demanded._

_Gir looked around._

_"I wanted tacos so I pressed the shiny red button." Gir replied._

_"You_ what_?" Zim screamed._

_"Self-destruct sequence is now in gauged." Said a voice from the machine._

_"Skoodge!" Zim shouted, pressing random buttons. _

_Skoodge ran to the controls and began to do the same, while Gir began to run around in circles screaming like a maniac. The entire room shook as an explosion erupted from the machine. Then, darkness._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Zim rested on the ground, clenching his teeth in pain and anger.

"That horrible robot." He growled.

Zim knew Gir needed to be more careful with his actions, even if the little S.I.R. didn't know better to keep his curiosity under control. Was he and Skoodge here too? If so, where had they gone? Zim could feel exhaustion taking him over as he laid down in the freezing white around him, his eyes drifting closed.

**Okay... I really suck at introductions -_-; But here's the first part to my latest story :) I'm thinking of changing this to an actual part later... Maybe ^^; Sorry if it kinda sucks right now ^^;^^; hopefully my next chapters will be better. Cya later, I guess :) R&R! Please! Thanks :D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Irken Earth Adventures

Part One

Meanwhile, else where, a young girl was making her way down one of the forest trails away from the main road, on her way home from school. She was around the age of fourteen years old. Her curly dark brown hair reach the middle of her back. She wore a bright silverish purplish blue jacket with black sleeves and fur hood, along with a pair multi-colored gloves and faded blue jeans. Her name was Kira. As she continued on, Kira's bright blue boots crunched in the snow beneath her feet as she continued down the trail.

She gazed up at the sky with her deep chocolate brown eyes. Thick clouds hung above as large flakes of snow fell the canopy of leafless trees around her making her squint as she tried to see. After a few moments, she looked back down toward the direction she was walking. It had been another boring day at school. As she went on, she began to think about what had gone on that day. Everyone had always seen her as an outcast and no matter how much she had tried to talk to someone, she found it a bit hard to do so.

The reason being that she mostly liked to be by herself and seemed slightly anti-social. Since she was young she thought it was hard to talk to anyone, save for one kid in her class. He was one of the only once who she felt comfortable around, though he wore a black trench-coat and everyone thought he was weird because of the things that caught his interest, such as ghosts and aliens. Though Kira believed in the same things, she didn't go to an extent of proving they are real. Kira suddenly shivered as a blast of icy wind rushed past her.

"Ugh! It's frickin' cold!" Kira growled to herself, chills running through her.

She could tell that a massive snow storm was making its way toward the city and she needed to get home fast. Kira began to pick up her pace, going into a brisk walk. As she made her way down the trail, she turned her attention to her left where a vacant field sat untouched by any creature. It was then that something in that direction caught her attention. She continued to gaze in that direction for a good few moments. Stopping once more as she saw a strange green figure resting within the snow.  
>After turning her attention to the trail in front of her, she turned back toward the field again. There was definitely something lying in the snow, but Kira had no idea what it could be.<p>

"Maybe just a quick look." She told herself, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kira made her way out into the bleak white field, another harsh blast of icy wind stinging her face like needles. Kira shivered from the sudden harshness of the cold. As she made her way closer, she soon got a good look at the figure. It was a type of creature Kira had never seen before. It had bright green skin, which seemed to have black marks as if it had been burned.

There were maybe bad bruises and deep cuts that decorated its face and seemed to be wearing a tattered deep red shirt, black pants, boots, and gloves. A pair of black antennas rested limply against its head and in the snow; there also was what looked like a metallic device on its back. Unbeknownst to Kira, it was Zim. He rested in the snow, much of which seemed to cover his body, his eyes were closed indicating that he was either asleep or unconscious.

"Oy my God," Kira said in awe at the sight before her.

She knelt next to him, gently brushing away the snow. After doing so, Kira looked on in awe. She could see that his right leg was bent at an awkward position, indicating that it might be broken. Thinking quickly, Kira removed her jacket and draped it around him, gingerly lifting him up in her arms. Zim whimpered, wincing at the movement.

"Don't worry," She whispered. "It's going to be okay."

With this said, she soon stood, and began to trudge through the snow, thankful that she wore her thick blue and black lined sweatshirt as she made her way down the trail once more. It seemed to have been hours before Kira finally reached her destination. It was two story house constructed out of red bricks with bits of black in them and a coal colored roof. Many yards away to the left was the city, while to the right were quaint little houses with a few large trees in between. Kira made her way up the snow-covered concrete sidewalk that led to the front door, which as off-white color.

Being as careful as possible, Kira soon opened the door and went inside and closed the door, thankful that everyone had gone out for the day. She knew that her father wouldn't be home for another few hours and she would careless where her step-mom had gone. _'Probably to some party.'_ Kira thought bitterly. Kira soon gazed down at the creature in her arms, to see that his breathing seemed a bit labored and he was shivering horribly from the cold.

"Don't worry," She told him. "You're going to be okay."

With that being said, she soon began to ascend up the stairs.

**Okay... Not much talking in this part ^^; But I hope that's okay with you :( This part was kinda crappy ^^; Because I'm starting to lose my inspiration -_-; But if anyone has any ideas with what I should have happen next, please review and let me know :) Thanks C: And hopefully my next chapters will be better. Later days! :D R&R! Please! Thanks :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Irken Earth Adventures

Part Two

The sharp burning Zim felt became pins and needles as feeling began to come back. It was then that he realized that the ground beneath him seemed softer and less freezing than he could remember. _'Am I hallucinating?_' he wondered. _'Where_ am_ I?'_ A sudden wet crunch soon reached Zim's antennae, while at the same moment a sharp black pain rocketed up through his right leg, causing his to grit his teeth as he suck in a sharp breath. After a few moments, the young Irken forced his ruby eyes open to barely half-way. His vision was cloudy and he felt disorientated from the horrible pain. Zim turned his head to the side to get a view around him. Big mistake. When he did so, an agonized pain rushed the length of his forehead, like an electric shock. His vision swam out of focus as stars began to pinwheel in and out of his sight. He let out an agonized whimper as more pain began anew.

After the pain died away, Zim gazed at his new surroundings wondering what place he had been sent to as a possible prisoner. As he scanned his surroundings, he felt that something about the place didn't seem as he had thought it to be. Nothing about the room seemed to fit that of a prison cell. The walls were not metallic at all. They were in fact a faded whitish beige color, while the ceiling was an off-white color. The floor was wooden, the place he was resting on was a bed with blue and magenta blankets, which the bed itself seemed only enough for one person to knew this couldn't be a holding cell, but he still should be careful not to let his guard down. He could hear the sound of muffled voices coming from outside the door and he could hear movement coming closer.

Realizing this, Zim shut eyes and forced himself to relax, though more pain seemed to throb through him. He knew he needed all his energy to take whatever came by surprise, be it enemy or not, Zim didn't know. The door soon opened and slammed shut. Zim could feel adrenaline rushing through him, sending more pain through his body. Nevertheless, he stayed where he was resting, forcing his breathing to remain slow and steady. As he heard footsteps coming closer, Zim shot up; his eyes flashing as he got up, earning a frightened yelp from his supposed captor, and as sudden pain to wash through him. Zim clenched his teeth at the new implosion of agony. When Zim looked up again, he saw the one who had come into the room.

"Who _are_ you and where have you _brought_ me!" Zim growled.

As he looked at his captor, he could tell it was female. She had ivory colored skin. Her hair was curly and dark brown in color hair that reached the middle of her back. She was dressed in a thick blue and black lined sweatshirt and faded blue pants. She stared at him with deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my God! You can talk!" She said in awe.

"Of _course_ I am able to talk! Why _wouldn't_ I be?" Zim snapped back.

The girl stared at him, still in shock.

"Who and what are you?" Zim demanded.

She hesitated for a second.

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing." She replied, shocked by his harshness.

Zim scowled and turned away.

"Zim." He huffed.

"What?" She asked.

"Zim!" Zim repeated a bit louder. "My name is Zim. I am superior life form from the planet Irk."

By the look of her expression, Zim could tell that she a bit shocked and confused by this.

"Irken is the correct term for what I am." Zim explained.

"Oh."

"Now that I've answered your question, answer mine." Zim growled. "What are you? What planet have I landed on?"

The girl looked confused. Zim sighed in aggravation.

"What planet is this that you reside on?" Zim tried again.

"Oh. Um, this is Earth." She replied. "I'm a human."

"Heeeyuuumooon?" Zim asked, now a bit curious.

"Human," She replied. "And yes, that's what I am."

"Okay, human," Zim growled. "Why am I here? Why have you-?"

Zim was cut off by a pained yelp as white-hot agony shot through his injured leg.

"Easy," The girl concoled as she rushed over. "You shouldn't be moving around."

"What gives you the right to order me around?" Zim growled, pulling away from her when she reached out to him.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help you!" She snapped back, being careful not to make too much noise.

"Why would I need any help from y-?" Zim yelped again, nearly falling of the bed.

"Would you take it easy?" The girl snapped, grabbing Zim's shoulders. "You're not making the situation any better."

Zim pulled away, but soon relaxed, laying down again.

"Whatever, Human."

"Hey, I've got a name you know." The girl huffed.

"Well, what _is_ it then?" Zim asked.

The girl hesitated.

"Kira." She said at last. "My name is Kira."

Zim looked at her in surprise. It seemed like such an odd name. His thoughts were interrupted when the girl spoke up again.

"It's getting kinda late." Kira said, looking out the nearby window, which was now pitch black. "We should probably get to sleep."

After this was said, Kira went to her closet, taking out a large navy blue bean-bag chair and some blankets. She set it up near the bed. After turning off the lights, she rested down on the make-shift bed. Zim laid where he was gazing at the window, wondering where Skoodge and Gir could be. It wasn't long that the exhaustion began to take him over and his eyes began to drift shut as he went into a dreamless sleep.

**So here's part two :) And I've gotta say, I'm pleased with how this came out :D But I'm still kinda stuck :( I'm not sure what I should have happen next ^^; So if anyone has any ideas with what I should have happen next, please review and let me know :) Thanks C: And hopefully my next chapters will be better. Later days! :D R&R! Please! Thanks :D:D**

**PS- The bed Kira has is a twin-sized bed XD I used it because that's the kind of bed I have in my room XD XD Just so you know :D:D:D**


End file.
